mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario 64
|caption = North American box art depicting Mario flying with a winged cap in front of Princess Peach's castle. |developer = Nintendo |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Shigeru Miyamoto Yoshiaki Koizumi Takashi Tezuka |producer = Shigeru Miyamoto |designer = Shigeru Miyamoto |programmer = |artist = |writer = |composer = Koji Kondo |engine = |format = |release = Nintendo 64 JPJune 23, 1996 NASeptember 26, 1996 EUMarch 1, 1997 |genre = Platform |mode = Single-player |rating = E for Everyone |platform = Nintendo 64 Wii (Virtual Console) Wii U (Virtual Console) |media = 64 megabit cartridge |requirement = |input = }} Super Mario 64 ( ) is a platform game, published by Nintendo and developed by its EAD division, for the Nintendo 64. Along with ''Pilotwings 64'', it was one of the launch titles for the console. It was released in Japan on June 23, 1996, and later in North America, Europe, and Australia. Super Mario 64 has sold over eleven million copies. An enhanced remake called ''Super Mario 64 DS'' was released for the Nintendo DS in 2004. As one of the first three dimensional (3D) platform games, Super Mario 64 features free-roaming analog degrees of freedom, large open-ended areas, and true 3D polygons as opposed to two-dimensional (2D) sprites. It established a new archetype for the genre, much as Super Mario Bros. did for 2D sidescrolling platformers. Hailed as "revolutionary", the game left a lasting impression on 3D game design, particularly notable for its use of a dynamic camera system and the implementation of its analog control. In going from two to three dimensions, Super Mario 64 placed an emphasis on exploration within vast worlds that require the player to complete multiple diverse missions, replacing the linear obstacle courses of traditional platform games. While doing so, it managed to preserve many gameplay elements and characters of earlier games. The title is acclaimed by many critics and fans as one of the greatest and most revolutionary video games of all time. In the Super Smash Flash series Moves Some of 's moves in Super Smash Flash 2 reference Mario's moveset in this game, such as his , dash attack, down smash and neutral aerial. His back throw is based on the boss battle against Bowser in this game, in which Mario swings him by his tail and throws him into the bombs at the sides of the level. Stages Both of the games feature a stage based on Princess Peach's Castle, which acts as the main hub of this game. Super Smash Flash's Peach's Castle is completely custom, as battles take place in the gardens instead of the castle's roof. The player can get down to a second plain that has a warp pipe and pond of water. It is one of the games' largest stages. Super Smash Flash 2's Princess Peach's Castle is based on the stage of the same name from Super Smash Bros. Melee, and thus, battles take place on the castle's roof. Items The Metal Box originating from this game also appears as an item in SSF2. Much like in Super Mario 64, attacking it will make the player a heavier metal version of itself. This makes it much harder to knock the player back but also much harder for the player to recover, due to its drastically increased weight. Music A remix music, Bob-Omb Battlefield, a main theme from this game can be played on Princess Peach's Castle as a main track. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Mario universe Category:Nintendo